The Twists and Turns of the Heart
by Luhar
Summary: Len Kagamine wasn't your typically every teenager. For starts he was a music sensation, part of a national sensation, the ever so famous vocaloids. Secondly, he never really thought about who he loved. In his eyes, he thought it would be too much of a pain to fall head over heels for someone. Love was probably overrated anyway.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first shot at trying to write a fan fiction. The ideas for the story have been in my head for a while, and I've finally decided to put them into a story form. My goal for this is to post a few chapters a week, of course, only if people like how this first chapter goes!

Declaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I only own this fan-fiction

A Brief Intro:

Len Kagamine wasn't your typically every teenager. For starters he was a music sensation, part of a national sensation, the ever so famous vocaliods. Secondly, he never really thought about who he loved. In his eyes, he thought it would be too much of a pain to fall head over heels for someone. Love was probably overrated anyway. At least based off of the moves his twin sister made him watch, love only seemed to serve as a means to make people lose their wits and turn into blushing messes. No, love was definitely not for this boy. After all, if he were to fall in love, what would all his adoring fangirls do? Therefore, it was for the sake of his fans that he doesn't fall in love. At least that's what he tells himself every morning.

Character Ages

Luka-21

Miku-17

Rin-14

Len-14

Kaito-18

Meiko-24

Gakupo-21

Gumi-17

Lens POV:

Len is busy reading his journal on an early morning.

Dear Diary,

I just hope to god Rin never finds out that how I start my journal entries with 'Dear Diary', I'd never hear the end of it. It's not that I wanted a diary, it just that it sounds more personal that way.

Anyway, I got this as a gift a while back from my sister, and I feel that now may be a good time to start writing in you. These last few months have definitely been a bit of a rush, and I feel like if I don't record things now, that I may lose some of these precious memories that I've made these last few months.

I finally am in a relationship sort of, kind of, almost, and I can't believe how well it is going. I know that only good things can come of this, the love of my life, h… name is …. and I lov… h .. very much. I just hope things work out wh..n I co…fess my fe…lings.

"Hm…" I wonder aloud closing my journal, "My hands are just shaking too much to write clearly now." These last few months have definitely been an emotional roller coaster. In fact, it just might be nice to think back to that fateful day that set it all in motion.

(10 weeks ago)

3rd person POV:

It was a quite morning in the Vocaloid House. It wouldn't last for long. Meiko was passed out in the living room cuddling an empty sake bottle, the twins were sound asleep in their own room, in their respective yellow and orange beds, Gakupo was happily cuddling an eggplant pillow, and Gumi, she was dreaming about carrots. There were only three people up, Miku, Kaito, and Luka. Kaito and Miku were up together after a bit of, well a lot of late night fun and they started arguing over how great leek flavored ice cream would be. Kaito, of course, was all for anything ice cream related, but Miku, she was absolutely repulsed at the idea of turning a perfectly good leek into a pathetic dairy-based dessert. And poor, poor Luka, had been dragged out of bed, literally, by both Miku and Kaito to 'judge' whomsoever was right in their arguments.

Their discussion went a little like this:

K: "Anything in ice-cream form has to be amazing, even something as repulsive as a leek?"

M: "Are you crazy, that would taste aw-, what did you say about my BELOVED LEEKS?!"

K: "that they're repulsive, why?"

M: Her voice took on a dangerous edge, "Kaito honey, we are completely and utterly done you BLUE HAIRED ICE CREAM EATING PIG!"

L: "Miku, calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean it-" her voice was abruptly cut off.

M: "SHUT UP, WHO DRAGGED YOU INTO THIS ANY WAY LUKA!"

L: "YOU DID, AGAINST MY WILL AT FOUR IN THE MORING, and I was having the most wonderful dream about me and ka.." the pink haired girl stopped, her face blushing realizing who she was talking to, thankfully this last part was missed by Miku.

M: "oh, I'm really sorry"

L: "It's alright …"

M: "I mean it's obvious you need all the beauty sleep you can get" the younger girl continued

L: "WHAT!"

K: "Girls, please stop"

M & K: "SHUT UP KAITO!"

K: "Yes sir, um… erm… Ma'ams" he responded quietly

And thus ended the little argument as well as Miku and Kaito's latest romance. This was their 4th breakup this month. In the end, they all stormed off to their respective rooms, leaving Kaito all alone.

Later at Breakfast

A tense atmosphere loomed over the table, and no one dared to mention it, at one end was Miku, and the other, Luka. They both were throwing angry looks and scowls at each other from across the table. And then there was poor Kaito, stuck in the middle, caught in the crossfire. Only Len was amused with the current situation. After all, love was only for the foolish, and it was only a matter of time before it came crashing down. You know because, love was just like the soap operas the Rin made him watch right? At least that's how Len thought of it. Snickering to himself, Len munched happily on his toast. He was completely oblivious to the fact that in a few short hours, the world as he knew it would come crashing down. So Len deciding that the atmosphere was too tense promptly finished his breakfast and returned to his room. Only to find a letter waiting on his bed. A letter of love.

So I'm going to leave it at that for now, Please post a review telling me whether or not I should try to continue this story, I promise the quality of the writing will improve with the more I write. Thanks, guys! Digital Hugs for all! (Hugs a now surprised reader through the screen)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Here's the Second Chapter! Hope you'll enjoy! I'm sorry this took a little longer than I would have liked to post this. I have been really busy with school work and extracurricular activities.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I only own this fan-fiction

(Still 10 weeks ago)

3rd Person POV:

Rin was in love with her twin brother, she just knew, but there was absolutely no way she could tell Len. That boy wouldn't touch romance foot pole, and as such, it was wrong to love your twin. Even so, she had to try. So what better way to open her brother's heart than the classic anonymous love letter? Her plan was simple enough, when Len was at breakfast, she would place her love letter on the bed and then she would go back to her bed and pretend to be asleep. If she could just observe Len's reaction it would be enough. She just had to know whether or not her brother was even capable of love. If he was, she would confess immediately. If not, she would make him learn, and then confess to him.

So Rin just waited, until her brother returned from breakfast and found a letter on his bed. She watched in eager anticipation, or as eager as one can be when pretending to sleep. She watched as he picked up the letter, ripped open the envelope, and carefully read what was written.

"To my most beloved,

I can no longer resist your temptation and charm, and I feel as though I must confess to you, but I am much to shy as to reveal myself. For now, this letter is all I can do. My love for you only grows by the day, and I know we will be very happy together. My heart will always be yours. I can only hope you feel the same for me.

With lots and lots of love,

Your Secret Admirer"

Rin could hardly wait to see how her brother would react.

Unfortunately, her fantasies were cruelly interrupted by the sound of tearing paper. She could hardly believe her eyes. Her heartfelt letter, being torn to shreds in front of her very eyes, and by her crush no less! To say it was painful was a vast understatement. How could Len be so calm and composed when someone confessed their love to him? It was unnatural. Maybe Len really didn't care about love.

But that couldn't stop Rin. No. She would find a way to teach Len the joys of love. She would make Len hers alone. No one else could have him. She would need to begin planning.

Len, on the other hand, was in a state of shock. He had put up a façade this entire time. He avoided love not because he was coldhearted, but because he was scared. This would be completely uncharted territory. Out of fear he tore up his letter. He was genuinely touched by the gesture, but he was too afraid to accept it. Could falling in love be worth it, he wondered. And, who could have sent me such a letter anyway? He pondered this questions until the realization hit him. There was no one else it could be! Of course! It was so utterly obvious. The person who sent him the letter would have to be Miku!

But then Len thought some more. Why ever could she be so shy he wondered. He would have to show here that he loved her back that he was ready to love, that he wasn't as cold-hearted as he appeared, that… But then Len mentally froze in fear.

Len's POV:

Am I in love? Why? I tried so hard to avoid it, but the moment this letter appeared, everything I built up collapsed. Was this how I felt all along? Am I already falling in love? Then there's one thing I must do. I must show Miku that I'm all hers. I must initiate action of my own. I must make this work. There only one way. I must ask her out on a date!

But I'm no expert on dating, and I'm not entirely sure what she likes. I know, I'll ask Rin to help me out. She's my twin after, she'll understand. And with that, I gently nudge Rin awake and explain the situation to her. She listens intently and agrees to help me out. This is great! Maybe love could be nice. Maybe, maybe I was just foolish for thinking I could get hurt in love. I mean, no one gets hurt in love right? There's always a happy ending in the movies.

Rin's POV:

Why is fate so cruel to me? I confess my feelings to the love of my life, only to be recruited by him to help him date another woman. I just want to scream in his face. Sometimes he really is an idiot. But I'll help him. Once he starts to feel what love truly is, I can step and sweep him off of his feet. It'll be just like how it I in the movies. I mean, Miku couldn't stand a chance against me once the time came to fight for Len's heart.

Maybe this was a good thing after all. Once he first tastes the sweet elixir of love, there's no going back. Yes, this definitely was a good thing. Now all she had to do was come up with a scheme to make sure Len's first romance was a failure. Then he'd be vulnerable enough to fall for his own twin. It might be little cruel manipulating things like this, but all is fair in love and war. And this was definitely a war. A war for love.

Thank you for reading, if you could so kind as to leave a review, it really does help! I'll try to post the next chapter up in the next few days. Until then, have a nice day, night, evening, or whenever in between! Bye!

o/ (waves bye)


End file.
